Mending Hearts
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: A little PreseaxLloyd one-shot Songfic. Song: Dreams of an Absolution  Nightlight Remix.  Read and review please. Also, a bit of RainexRegal in the opening.


_Mending Hearts_

_Song: Dreams of an Absolution (Nightlight Remix)_

Regal was stretching in the hallway, early in the morning as not to disturb Raine, when Lloyd came stumbling out of Presea's room, a tired look on his face. "Hm? Lloyd, how long have you been in there," Regal asked.

Lloyd yawned. "Not sure. Since we got here, I think? I just came out to get some ice. Presea's a bit warm," Lloyd replied.

Regal raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should sleep, Lloyd. You're going to hurt your body, if you don't rest," Regal argued.

Lloyd sighed, as he filled a small pouch with ice from a nearby machine. "Regal…I really can't. I just…I just want Presea to be alright," he said, going back to Presea's room.

"Lloyd's taking this really hard," Raine said, coming out of her room. "The three days we've been here, Lloyd's hardly left that room. I starting to think Presea's not the only one we should worry about," Raine said, a look of sadness on her face.

Regal walked over, and kissed her on the forehead. "Lloyd will be fine. He's just going through a tough time dealing with this," Regal said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Raine smiled a bit, gazing into his eyes, and kissed him deeply.

Lloyd walked into the room and sat down in the chair he'd been using for the past 3 days, and placed the ice pack gently on Presea's head. "Presea…I'm sorry," Lloyd uttered the phrase that had come naturally to him, since the incident that, as his mind flashed back to that day.

_In the Nightlight, do you still feel your pain? For the valor you wait it never came._

"Alright. Zelos, I want you to start charging up for Thunder Blade, and hold it till I say go," Lloyd called as he, Zelos, Regal, and Presea were battling a monster. "Regal, left flank, I'll go from the right, Presea, you take the front."

_If you were able, would you go change the past? Mend this Faux Pau with last chance._

They all, attacked as time allowed, and finally when Lloyd called everyone back together, he didn't notice that Presea hadn't heard him, as he called Zelos to Release the spell, until it was too late. Presea too, was hit with Thunder Blade, and as the spell connected, the 3 boys could only watch as both Presea and the monster fell.

_And I might know of our future, but then you still control the past._

Lloyd and the others raced two get Presea to Raine, who, despite her best efforts, only managed to heal her wounds, but was unable to awaken her. The group decided it would be best if they stayed in an in, and luckily, they were near Altamira. The rest of the day, and all through the night, Lloyd stayed by Presea's bedside.

_Only you know, if you'll be together tonight~_

_Cause every night, I will save your life, and every night I will be with you, cause every night, I still lay awake, and I dream of an absolution._

Lloyd simply watched the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful, for once, Lloyd could almost believe she was merely sleeping.

_Cause every night I will make it right, and every night I will be with you, but every night, it just stays the same, in my dream, of an absolution._

Lloyd's eyes were getting heavy, but he didn't want to sleep. "You remember when we first met," he asked Presea, a slight smile on his face, as he remembered that moment. How embarrassed he was, when she picked up that sacred wood, when he and Genis couldn't. "You really were…are amazing," he said.

_In the night-light do you see what you dream? All your triumph and all you'll ever be._

Lloyd thought about how bad he'd felt when they'd finally been able to free Presea from the effects of the Cruxis Crystal, but Lloyd also couldn't help but be happy to see light in those lifeless eyes, the Cruxis Crystal gave her.

_Look around you then you may realize, happiness lies trapped in misery._

_And who knows what of our future. We can all try to change the past. Only you know, if you'll be together tonight._

Lloyd was slowly falling asleep. "I'm sorry," he said as he fought to keep his eyes opened, as he smiled again. "Ya know, Presea. I think I know why I couldn't fall asleep," Lloyd said, fighting to keep his eyes open.

_Cause every night, I will save your life, and every night I will be with you, cause every night, I still lay awake, and I dream of an absolution._

"This whole time…I've been having such a hard time getting it…," Lloyd began. "This feeling that's been growing."

_Cause every night I will make it right, and every night I will be with you, but every night, it just stays the same, in my dream, of an absolution._

"Presea…," Lloyd gave a small chuckle at what he was about to say, as he slumped down in the chair. "I love you," Lloyd admitted falling asleep.

"Lloyd," Presea, said, weakly, opening her eyes. Presea had only heard the last few words, Lloyd spoke before falling asleep.

_And you'll see…_

Presea smiled weakly to herself. "Lloyd…loves me," she thought to herself.

_What you'll be…_

Presea strained weakly, but managed to pull herself up. "Lloyd," she whispered, blushing.

_And you'll see, yeah…all you can be, oh…_

"I love you too," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

_Cause every night…_

As she pulled away, smiling and blushing, she looked back, and saw that a smile was on Lloyd's face.

_And every night…_

Presea crawled back into bed, and closed her eyes, facing Lloyd.

_And every night…_

"Sleep well, Lloyd. Tomorrow, I'll tell you my feelings to your face," she thought, as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

_I will dream…_


End file.
